Michael's Diary
by Ghostwriter
Summary: The events in The Lost Boys from Michael's perspective.


THE LOST BOYS FILES #3 MICHAEL'S DIARY

The events of _The Lost Boys_ from Michael's perspective.

DISCLAIMER

Everything mentioned belongs to Warner Brothers.

DAY 1

Very depressed. Have just moved from Phoenix, Arizona to Santa Carla, California. Reputation of Murder Capital of the World not encouraging. Grandpa is very strange. Pretended to be dead, annoyed Mom.

LATER

Visited beach. Very noisy. Singer was good, but crowd too wild. On plus side, saw beautiful girl in Gypsy clothes. She was accompanied by a small boy. Went after her. Sammy complained till he found a comic book store. Depressed again. Girl joined boy with mullet cut on bike.

DAY 2

Feel better. Have just purchased leather jacket. Feel manly and tough. Saw girl again. Her name is Star. Invited her to grab some food. Boys with bikes came up. Leader (the one with mullet cut) had Star join him on his bike. Very mad. Like Star. Want her on **my** bike. He challenges me, we race. Even madder. Mullet cut boy nearly ran me off cliff. Punched him in the jaw. Have decided that may not have been wise.

LATER

Nothing happened after punch. David (leader of gang) asked me how far I was willing to go. Not clear on what he meant. Followed him and others to cave. Very large. David explained it used to be a hotel that was happening about eighty-five years ago. Kind of impressed, but mainly hungry. Marko (one of the Lost Boys) went out for food. Came back several minutes later. Very ticked at wait, but smart enough not to speak. David offered me rice, I ate. Mad again. David made me think I was eating maggots. Very disgusted. Also thought noodles were worms. Am confused. Not sure what's going on. David tells Marko to get some wine. Marko does. After taking a drink, David urged me to as well. Not sure I should. After all, am underage. Laddie (silent young boy) became frightened and rushed to Star. All chant my name. Star says not to. It's blood. Unconvinced. Probably another trick. I drink.

DAY 3

Confused. Slept till two in the afternoon. Not sure why daylight hurts. After stunt with railroad ties, night is a blur. Mom guilted me into watching Sam. Even Grandpa has date. Mouthed off, Sam not pleased. Very annoyed. David and others rode by house and flashed lights in window, scared Sam.

LATER

Now very scared. After David's stunt, I told Sam to take his bath. Went to get some milk. Sudden pain in chest and stomach. Was able to control it by eating mouse. Needed more. Went upstairs. Would've attacked Sam but Nanook jumped me. Small argument with Sam. Told him Nanook bit me because dog was protecting him. Sam freaked after noting my reflection not all there. Even more scared. Don't understand what's happening. Try to talk, Sam runs away.

DAY 4

Woke up on ceiling. Very frightening. Knocked several things over trying to get out of room. Scared Sam. Managed to convince him to let me in. Begged him not to tell Mom.

LATER

Saw Mom's date, Max. Very geeky. Fed me some line about not coming in until I invited him. Left. Went to talk to Star. She very tearful. Says she doesn't know how to help me. Also says she can't. Am confused. Can't what? Ended up making love.

DAY 5

Returned home after spending night with Star. Mom wants to talk, not in mood. Daylight still hurts. Again, not sure why. Just want to sleep. Go to kitchen. Grandpa makes smart remark about me getting lucky. Sam merely wants to know if I've taken care of everything. Decided to leave.

LATER

Am shocked. David and others revealed what they are. Vampires. Guess I am too. Explains fatigue and aversion to day. Slightly annoyed. Accidentally scared Sam. Started to babble about being able to help me. Star appeared outside. Came on up, scaring Sam further. Very mad. Wouldn't be vampire if not for her. She admits it's her fault. Also says we're different, that we aren't full vampires. Sam backs her up, saying process not complete till we make our first kill. Stone-cold scared. Nearly bit Sam two days ago. Not pleasant thought. Disgusted. Star wants me to help her and Laddie. Turn away. When look back, Star is gone. Sam goes over to phone, says he has connections.

DAY 6

Being half-vampire not fun. Can't do much. Manage to drive car to cave. Rescue Star and Laddie. Fell back asleep in car. Plan on continuing snooze at home.

LATER

Well, like Star said, snooze didn't exactly go as planned. It was fine until we got home. Lost Boys break in. Dwayne knocks me out. Woke up to Dwayne being electrocuted. Disgusted and confused. Water and blood mixture spewing out of pipes. Slightly hungry at the sight. Continue up the stairs. Mad. David knocked me down. We fight. Finally killed him by throwing him on antlers. Confused. Thought he was leader. Still half-vampire though. Concerned. Mom came home with Max. Don't want her seeing me with vampire face. Shocked. Turned out Max was the head vampire. Tried to stop him, ended up on second floor. Drat. Got knocked out again. Woke up to _La Cucaracha_. Pushed Max towards stakes that were in the back of Grandpa's truck. Big explosion. Very relieved. Star, Laddie and I now human again. Another plus, Laddie spoke. He said Star's name twice. Didn't think he could talk. Proud of Laddie. Shocked again. Grandpa knew about vampires all along.


End file.
